The Nightmare: Story of Eight
by mysterious888
Summary: On the same day in October 1989, 43 infants were born. But non of those women had been pregnant when the day first began. Reginald Hargreeves 'adopted' 8 of them. (Sorry if this is trash)
1. In The Beginning

**Chapter 1: In The Beginning.**

_**I only own Number 8 (The Nightmare) [Also Eight is a girl] **_

_On the same day in October 1989, forty-three infants were born across the globe to forty-three individual women. All 43 women showed no signs of pregnancy the day before. Sir Reginald Hargreeves set out to 'adopt' as many of the children as possible._

_He got 8. _

_He made 7 of the children apart of a crime-fighting team called the Umbrella Academy. Why only 7 you ask? Vanya Hargreeves seemed to be ordinary. _

_The Umbrella Academy got big. They were known to their 'father' as Number 1, Number 2, Number 3, Number 4, Number 5, Number 6, Number 7 and Number 8. _

_But to the rest of the world, they were known as Spaceboy (1), The Kraken (2), The Rumor (3), The Seance (4), The Boy (5), The Horror (6) and The Nightmare (8)._

_But 6 of them went to their 'mother', Grace, asking to be renamed. Number 1 became Luther, Number 2 became Diego, Number 3 became Allison, Number 4 became Klaus, Number 6 became Ben, Number 7 became Vanya. Five and Eight didn't ask for names. _

_Years after, all of the children had reasons for leaving. Hate, unsatisfaction, fear and neglect. _

_The fate of Ben was horror. He lost his life in one of the academy's missions. Five used his 'talent' to travel through time and wasn't heard from again. Eight and Luther stayed behind to carry upon the Umbrella Academy. _

_Until the accident. _

_Luther and Eight suffered unfortunate accidents which they survived from. Luther had a horrific transformation, as the accident left Eight paralysed from the waist down. This is their story._


	2. Family Reunion

**Chapter 2: Family Reunion**

_Eight's Perspective. _

Mom walked into my room, I stretched my arms "Morning Mom".

"Morning dear. Would you like some help?" she asked.

"Sure Mom" I sighed. She helped me out of my nightdress and into a dress. I mostly wore dresses because they were the easiest thing to get on due to my condition. My dress was a black one, I wore a grey cardigan with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows.

Mom asked "Would you like me to do your hair?".

I sighed "Sure, why not?". She brushed my hair as she said  
"Your siblings are home". I nodded

"I know, I heard them coming in". I heard a knock at the door. It was Pogo.

"Good morning Miss Eight" he said. As Mom put the hairbrush down, I rolled myself over to Pogo. I had long, curled ash blonde hair with green eyes.

"Hey Pogo" I sighed.

"Miss Vanya and Miss Allison are asking about you downstairs". I nodded as I rolled myself towards the elevator Dad had installed after my accident, I slowly waited as the elevator went down. As I rolled myself out of it, everyone, except Pogo, Luther and Mom gasped.  
"Morning" I sighed.

Allison freaked out "What happened?!".

I sighed "Just what happens when you obey your father, Al".

Vanya chuckled, slightly "Why is she still here?" Diego asked.

"She's your sister too Diego" I snapped.

I looked at the wrist band around Klaus' wrist "Fresh out of rehab, huh, Klaus?".

He hid the band "Oh this! Nah, I just volunteer there".

I chuckled "Yeah right".

Mom turned to look at me, as I rolled myself around to look at her "Would you like a name?" she asked.

I shrugged "Never thought about it really...but why the hell not".

"Maybe Violet?" Mom suggested.

"I like that name" I smiled.

"Now that we're all here, should we attend the funeral?" Pogo suggested.


	3. The Funeral

**Chapter 3: The Funeral**

Mom took me upstairs. The two of us were going to change for the funeral. She changed me first, ya know, cause I'm paraplegic, meaning I can't do basic things without help. Mom helped me get into a formal, long black dress with black flat.

"Mom there's no point in me wearing shoes" I groaned.

"Dear, I don't want you having cold feet" she said, neutrally

"My feet don't get cold, I don't feel anything from the waist down" I said, logistically. She ignored me when she brushed my hair and put it in a bun. She gave me a necklace to wear. She'd already gotten herself ready. As she walked downstairs, I went down in the elevator that Dad had installed, remember?

Everybody gathered outside as Luther covered the grass with Dad's cremated ashes.

Pogo asked "Would anybody like to say a few words?". Nobody spoke.

"Alright, I'll do it. Mr Hargreeves save my life. And for that, I am forever in his debt" Pogo sighed.

"We was an asshole" Diego said.

"Diego!" Luther snapped.

"I have to agree with him. Dad's the reason I am stuck as a paraplegic" I piped up. Luther and Diego began fighting. Vanya, Pogo and Allison all began yelling

"STOP!". Whilst Klaus and I were cheering

"FIGHT! FIGHT!". Mom just stood there, being a robot and all. Diego threw a knife and it knocked the head off our deceased brother, Ben's, statue.

"There goes Ben's statue" I muttered.

All of a sudden this blue portal thingy appeared in front of us. I wheeled myself away from it.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" I yelled. Klaus grabbed a fire extinguisher and threw it at it.

"THAT WAS WELL SMART WASN'T IT KLAUS?!" I yelled. Two young boys fell out of the portal, wearing the academy's old uniform. It was Five and Ben, our long lost brother.

I wheeled myself over to the two, "Five! Ben!" I exclaimed.

"This is some serious shit..." Five muttered.

"We've got some discussing to do.." I sighed, as we all went into the kitchen.


End file.
